This Lullaby
by UnforgivenLies
Summary: This was inspired by a book I read... This is a story about a cold as ice Slytherin Prince and the legendary boy who's determined to soften him up. HD SLASH eventually. Critic all you want! "
1. The horror

------------**This Lullaby**------------

**Chapter one**:

Draco Malfoy, hmm, what can I say about him? Maybe that he's gorgeous, intelligent, and popular; he's slept with half the population, and... is a very cold hearted bastard. Yes, that is definitely it. Everybody who's been in a relationship with him has all failed to soften him up. Sad, really.

Draco wandered the halls aimlessly, trying to find a place where he could be alone. Lately, he never really had any alone time since he was always shagging, snogging, flirting, or charming some girl... sometimes, even a guy. But that didn't mean that Draco was homosexual, because he definitely was not. At least, that's what he thought.

He kept walking and walking until suddenly, a door appeared right in front of him. Hesitantly, he opened the door and stepped inside. The room had a comforting glow to it and the only source of light was the moon. Draco smirked and decided this place was perfect for what he needed. He walked to the middle of the room and sat down on the nearest pleasant looking chair that was in front of the blazing fire place. But since Draco was a bit dazed, he did not notice he sat on somebody in the process.

Draco felt something stir under him and he yelped as he immediately got off the offending person. The person, specifically the guy, opened his eyes and glanced at Draco sleepily. The boy, Draco recognized, was Harry Potter. Harry blinked and then Draco blinked. Once Harry snapped back to reality he glared at Draco, Draco in returned sneered.

"Potter" He spat venomously.

"Malfoy" Harry growled back.

The two rivals glared at each other before one finally backed down and decided to speak to the other boy.

"What are you doing here, Ferret?"

"What does it look like Potty?"

Harry sighed and eyed Draco wearily, he wasn't in the mood for Draco's foul behavior. So he stood up and headed to the door swiftly, he put his hand on the door knob and turned to Draco.

"Well, Malfoy, I'm in no mood to fight with you. So why don't you just leave the way you entered?" Harry said, opening the door for Draco.

Draco scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, he quirked his eyebrow in response.

"You honestly think I'm going to listen to you and leave this room? Only in your dreams Potter, only in your dreams" He replied, waving his hand dramatically.

Harry was about to retort when he heard a familiar meow in the distance. He cursed under his breath and closed the door quickly. Draco looked at Harry in disbelief and opened his mouth to protest when Harry covered his mouth with his hand and threw his invisibility cloak over the both of them. He uncovered Draco's mouth hastily and looked at the door.

"What is the meaning of this Potter? "Draco hissed, glaring daggers at Harry.

Harry stopped listening when the door flew open and Filch entered the room, his gruesome face contorted into horrifying gleefulness as he walked around the room. Harry gulped and cursed as Draco did not take notice and kept talking. He could only think of one thing to shut the blonde up as Filch looked in their direction. Harry groaned and his lips descended onto Draco's. The said boy was shocked, and disgusted. How dare Potter kiss him! And plus Harry had managed to snake his arms around his waist.

Draco tried to shove the taller boy off but Harry surprisingly had quite a grip. Filch came closer to the two boys and at the last minute spun around and stalked out the room as he heard a crash outside.

"Darn you Peeves!" Filch growled, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Harry pulled away from Draco and took off the cloak. Meanwhile Draco was taking deep breaths and glaring harshly at Harry.

"What the hell was that for?!" Draco snarled, if looks could kill... Harry would be lying in his own blood.

Harry blushed and sneered at Draco, trying desperately to hide the blush. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Draco. He smirked at Harry and took a step forward as Harry nervously took a step backwards. Draco kept coming closer to Harry until he was backed and cornered into the wall. Harry gulped and bit his lip nervously; he did not like the gleam in Draco's eyes. It would probably have gone a lot better if Harry wasn't bisexual.

Draco placed both of his hands on either side of the wall next to Harry's head, trapping him. He leaned dangerously close, his eyes clouded with fake lust.

"Do you want this _Harry_? Do you want me?" Draco whispered huskily into Harry's ear, pressing his body into Harry's.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, and a delicious shiver ran down his spine as he felt Draco's hot sweet breath on his skin. He couldn't help but flush at the close physical contact and the words that left Draco's mouth.

Draco smirked to himself and pressed deeper, his lips descending to Harry's lips but not quite touching yet. Their faces were only an inch apart and this unnerved the poor victim.

"Do you like _this_ Harry?" He breathed onto Harry's lips.

Harry gulped once more and closed his eyes slowly; once they were shut Draco smirked and punched Harry hard in the stomach. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he slid down the wall in pain, coughing violently. Draco smiled maliciously and walked to the door, opening it.

"See you tomorrow, _darling_" Draco said, with the same evil glint and smile.

Harry groaned in response and Draco left the room, his lips tingling a little.

'That was fun. Potter's way too easy.' Draco thought, smirking.

That's the end of chapter one... hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Bittersweet

**This Lullaby**

**Chapter 2: Bittersweet**

Harry coughed as he held his stomach in pain. Gosh, that punch hurt like hell. He stood up shakily and walked out the door, stumbling a bit. As soon as he was out the room, though, he straightened up and regained his composure.

On the other hand, Draco was smirking gleefully as he walked down the corridor to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry opened his eyes groggily and shook his head. Was it all a dream? The stab of pain answered his question just perfectly. He sighed tiredly and sat up in bed, looking towards his best friend's bed. The red head was sleeping soundly, except for a few grunts and rolling. Harry grinned at the sight and slid out of bed silently, trudging to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

The day didn't turn out to be any better than the last. Instead, it got worse. Harry's friends were going on and on, asking him about why he was so late to the common room the previous night, and… Draco was Draco, except he was trying to seduce him in the same manner he had used yesterday.

"Get lost, Malfoy." Harry grumbled the 4th time that morning.

Draco pouted and slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, making Harry jump and push him away immediately.

"But _**Harry**, _I thought you wanted to shag me." He whined, settling for crossing his arms on his chest in a way he hoped was different from others.

Harry wasn't impressed; instead he shoved past Draco and headed straight for the Great Hall. This made Draco grit his teeth in annoyance and determination. He motioned for his two goons to go into the Great hall with him. And they did just that, boasting about and pushing students over so they could move to their table.

Choosing to lose his side of arrogance, Draco moved to the Gryffindor table to eat that morning. He plopped down right across Harry. Harry, in response, choked on his pumpkin juice and groaned.

"What do you want this time!" He asked, exasperated.

Draco shrugged and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, watching Harry with mild interest.

"Nothing at all… Don't look at me like that. I'm serious. I was just trying to get in your pants earlier, not in that way, but to annoy you. Now, I don't really know!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up to exaggerate his point.

Harry quirked an eyebrow suspiciously, running a hand through his ruffled hair in slight amusement.

"Are you trying to apologize? 'Because I don't think it's going to work out; you being an obnoxious Malfoy git and all." He implied, nodding dramatically.

Draco grimaced and shot him a death glare.

"I'm not apologizing for anything! … And it can too work out! Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I can't do that crap you Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs do." He emphasized angrily.

Harry held up his hands defensively, narrowing his eyes at Draco quizzically.

"What's wrong with you, you high or something?" He demanded, pursing his lips.

Draco scoffed, looking affronted. "Of course not, Potter." He snapped, sighing in frustration. He hoped Harry would get it soon.

Dean glanced sideways at them and smirked, turning to face the pair. "Harry, mate, you're so naïve!" Draco totally agreed. "He wants to become friends with you… And THEN maybe try and shag you." He laughed, winking at Draco before turning back to Seamus.

Draco's sympathetic face fell at Dean's last comment, settling with scowling at the back of his head instead. Harry, meanwhile, was staring at Draco with a calculative look.

"Oh, shove it, Malfoy. You're not going to get me to Voldemort _that_ easily." He finally snarled, sneering at the boy across him.

Draco looked at Harry in disbelief. "You have GOT to be kidding me, Scarhead! That's not my intention at all, maybe you are as stupid as they come and I'm just confusing you for some nice decent (good looking) bloke."

"Hey, I'm good looking too-" Harry shut his mouth at Draco's unimpressed expression. He ducked his head to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face.

Malfoy smirked, reaching out and flicked his companion in the head. Harry huffed and raised his gaze to the two large oak doors as they opened and his other thirds joined them at the Gryffindor Table.

Hermione eyed Draco in a suspicious manner but ignored the latter, sitting down and getting herself some breakfast. Ron, in turn, raised an eyebrow and sat down as well.

"Err…, hey Malfoy." He offered, glancing in between the two boys. The only reason he was acting civilized was because he thought the rumors were actually true about Harry and Draco. But he also thought Draco wasn't **THAT** bad, switching sides like that.

Draco gazed at Ron blankly for a while and then realization dawned on him. He grinned. "Hello, Weasley."

Harry's jaw dropped in shock, and he started doing the goldfish expression until Draco pointed out that it wasn't one of his most brilliant expressions. He closed his mouth and shot him an irritated glare, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

Draco picked up a fork and grabbed some food from Harry's plate, munching on a piece of sausage thoughtfully. After eating from every one of Harry's close friends' plates, Draco stood up gracefully. He waved to the 6th Year Gryffindors merrily, mentally screaming "VICTORY!"

To his slight surprise, they waved back with a small smile of their own. He smirked and looked down at Harry who, in return, glanced back up at him.

"When's the next time you're going to invite me to a broom closet?" Draco asked Harry in his usual drawl. "I would _love _to join you in your… activities."

Harry's eyes widened in surprised, automatically flushing in embarrassment. He grinned sheepishly at his friends as they burst into laughter. Draco smiled innocently, acting as if he didn't know they heard and bent down to place a kiss on Harry's cheek. And with that, he left the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him.

Back at the table, Harry's friends thought it polite to congratulate him and announced a toast to the 'couple' with the entire Great Hall. Harry groaned and sunk into his seat, miserable.

Sorry it was so short; my mind isn't at its best right now. ;)

Reptilian Goddess: Haha, yes, poor ickle Harry. Draco is always the more dominant in my book.  Thanks!

queenofthepotters13: Aww, do you really think so? Sorry about this chappie, I was feeling uncreative at the moment. But thanks a lot!

Ozumas girl: Too bad he isn't here, eh? Hehe, glad you liked it. We all know that.

Omiro soga: Thanx, dear. Awkward? I don't remember. Haha, I'm new at this stuff, so what's a beta?

Padfoot887: Nice to the point review there, I like you already. : P Thanks, btw

Daydreama13: No, it's the one by William Shakespeare… Of course it's that one. But I can't explain, sorry!

Pilas: Thanks, my boss will appreciate it. Naw, kidding. Now you must worry about Ron's health. Haha! I dunno, felt like doing something different.


End file.
